Between the men of Rohan and Gondor
by Yuanjia
Summary: Alliances between countries have no value unless valued by the men that resides within them. Warning: Contains corporal punishment. Please do not read if this offends you. Rated M to be safe.


"Believe me; you will only be making it worse!" The man shouted as he adjusting the dagger he held at the man's throat. The man held captured, looked up at Eomer and immediately seized his struggles when their eyes met.

Eomer looked questioningly at the determined man, then back at Ezra. Eomer was more than able to kill the man holding his guard. The man would fall in the blink of an eye, but these men of Gondor have always been their allies.

Eomer slowly lowered his sword. He was aware that his company was not following his gesture so he raised his left hand in a silent command for them to do the same.

Not missing a single movement from the men, Ferhard released some of the pressure from the dagger, but kept it close to the man's face.

"What do you want with him" Eomer asked, indicating towards his young soldier.

"He killed a boy. He has to face the consequences of his actions!" the man answered Eomer tensely, repositioning the dagger at the man's neck once again.

Eomer shook his head. "I fail to understand your claim." Eomer stated, managing to keep all emotion from his voice.

Ferhard reluctantly described the events of the battle with the orcs that passed just two days ago.

Their small group was traveling along the borders of Rohan, towards a small village for the winter when they suddenly came face to face with an orc. It was running towards them screaming, sword and knife drawn. He came out of nowhere and turned on them. Startled, one of the men drew a sword, while another followed quickly and stormed towards the mad creature.

They managed to kill it, but were still caught totally unprepared when a large group of orcs suddenly burst through the dark forest, heading straight towards the group of men, women and children. There were very little the villagers could do but desperately draw their meager weapons and try to defend themselves.

Many died in the sudden attack. Only when arrows started to rain down around them, did some realize what was happening. The orcs where running from other men. When they came across these men, they assumed them as part of an ambush and viciously attacked them.

The women and children sought cover in the dense undergrowth. Due to the poor resistance the humans offered, the orcs soon fought their way thru them. Their attention quickly turned to flight as they tried to avoid the arrows and blades of the men still in pursuit.

Amongst the noise and panicked screams the soldiers of Rohan could suddenly be seen, coming out of nowhere and slaying the orcs as far as they went.

Eomer recalled the men they passed while in pursuit of the foul creatures. He remembers seeing them, men, not soldiers, dead and wounded amongst the orcs.

Eomer did not let any emotion show where he now stood, staring at the man. "If a boy was killed during the fight, you cannot seek to avenge his death or the death of any of the men upon one of my party. I am sure you must realize that we were not even aware of your presence until we came across you." Eomer said.

"This is not the reason for my claim. This here and now, has nothing to do with the battle. He was the last man to pass by. His task was obviously to making sure no orc was left alive. He did so, killing those left behind still breathing."

Ferhard continued. "A boy was hiding in the undergrowth mere meters away from this sword wielding man." His voice had lost some of its rage by now and when he continued his eyes were staring at nothing before him. "The boy tried to get away... That little boy was crawling away and this _man_ released an arrow the moment he heard something move." Rage filled the man's voice again as he clasped the dagger so tight his knuckles turned white, tears streaming down his face. "He didn't even check to see what he was killing!"

"He was just trying to get away from the insanity around him." The man choked. "He was crawling away from you…. And you… killed him…"

The hurt in the man's words struck at the heart of all those who heard his account. The death of the innocent was not unheard of, but to lose such a precious life in the aftermath of a battle filled their hearts with deep sorrow and anger.

A million thoughts were running through his head as Eomer glanced towards the grass before him then slowly back at Ezra, still on his knees in front of the man. Eomer did not fail to notice the clear shock on Ezra's face as he heard the account form the man holding him down.

"I swear to you, I did not see a boy" Ezra pleaded softly. "I saw no child!"

"But you killed him none the less" came the reply from behind him. "You killed my boy!"

Eomer softly closed his eyes.

This was Ezra's first time on patrol. What should have been an uneventful three day scouting route turned into one of the most daunting encounters they ever had on their borders.

Eomer always assigned those new to their group at the back of their party. From there he gradually moved them forward as they gained experience. Ezra was no exception. He was assigned to an experienced soldier for the first year of his patrols. This man however, was killed during the initial encounter with the orcs.

Eomer's heart leaped in his chest. 'I never issued the order of guidance' he thought to himself. The words of the standing order resounded without effort to recall, clearly in his mind: 'Seek and follow instruction from any soldier, should your guardian be killed or separated from your side. Never act alone. If separated from the group, return to camp as soon as it is safe to do so. No action is to be taken apart from defending your own life.'

Breaths were held when Eomer stepped towards the men. Eomer swallowed hard before he addressed him softly. "The death of your son is a blame you should assign to me."

The man did not make a move, but tensely repositioned the dagger against Ezra's neck again.

"I am the one who is responsible for the death of your son, not him" Eomer said pointing at Ezra. He took another small step closer before he continued. "This man is under my command, and his failure is a direct consequence of mine, no matter the circumstance."

"Do not patronize me son of Rohan!" The man said, repositioning the blade once again in his clenched hand.

"I would not belittle a father's grief any more than I would condone the wrongful actions of any man." Eomer took another small step towards the man before he continued.

"I am honest in the words I speak. The young one you seized is new to my company."

The man looked at Eomer questioningly. Behind him the other men moved uncomfortably. "If what you say is true, Ezra's actions were irresponsible to say the least. He could have slain a member from his own party with such action."

Upon hearing these words Ezra's bowed his head as much as the blade against his throat would allow.

"But" Eomer continued "like I said before, this failure is mine."

"His arrow might have killed the boy, but I was the one who placed him there with a sword in his hand. The blame ultimately remains mine. I am the one who failed."

Ferhard, unsure of what to do with the turn of events nervously looked back towards his men who had remained quiet in the background up to now. His eyes were searching for answers when a lonely voice rang out in desperation "You dare not take their captain!"

Almost immediately affirmations where heard from behind him. "Ferhard, they will have all our heads for this!" Another shouted.

"See what your lust for revenge has brought!" with that panic arose amongst the men. They were scared. The man holding Ezra tightened his grip on the dagger desperately.

"Please, just hear me!" Eomer called. The outburst quieted down slowly until all that remained was an uncomfortable silence.

"I am not disputing your claims for justice." Eomer said.

"I am asking that you seek accountability form he who is truly to blame." Eomer took another small step towards them.

Ferhard stared at Eomer with uncertainty while he continued. "Allow the guilty to carry their burden, but let the innocent be treated as such. Not I or any of my soldiers will take action against you. You and all those traveling with you need not fear us." With that Eomer bowed his head to the man, placing his hand on his heart. "I give you my word."

Tense moments passed before Ezra felt himself being pulled into a standing position by the man.

The man stood with the dagger still tightly clenched in his hand for a moment longer, but then he released his grip on Ezra's tunic while removing the dagger from his throat.

"Please. Please…. Let my soldier go." Eomer asked as he took another small step towards them.

'Go' was all Ezra heard from the man behind him. He hesitantly made his way towards the men standing behind Eomer. As he passed Eomer, he could have sworn he heard a relieved sigh from his captain.

The man now stepped closer to Eomer before he said. "I have no quarrels with the men of Rohan, but I cannot let this go without consequence." Sounding defeated despite his apparent victory. "But they are right." He said turning towards the men standing behind him. "I dare not take a captain from king Théoden."

Eomer search the frustrated eyes of those standing behind him while the man continued. "I am not a leader amongst the men. I have no right to call for justice, apart from that which my heart tells me. This needs to be resolved by an officer, but our armies are leagues away".

"What is your name?" Eomer asked when the man turned to him again.

"Ferhard."

"Ferhard, tell me, what fate would befall one of Gondor's captains if he commands with incompetence?" Eomer asked, already knowing the answer.

Ferhard was unsure where this was going but he answered Eomer hesitantly. "Flogged… a captain would have been flogged for this."

Eomer nodded, clenching his teeth without realizing. He took another small step towards Ferhard who almost retreated when Eomer stopped within an arm's length from him.

"And would such a punishment be regarded as just by a grieving father, Ferhard?"

The answer was no more than a whisper. "Yes."

"Then let us settle this." Eomer continued softly. "Man to man. No captains, no officers. Just a grieving father of Gondor, and this man of Rohan at fault. Let us be done with this so we can all leave here, in our hearts, alliances as of old."

Eomer turned away from Ferhard, his eyes catching those of Hama for a moment before he turned back to Ferhard. Hama immediately made his way towards Eomer and Ferhard, stopping a few feet behind Eomer.

Eomer noticed that Ferhard and the men still held doubts. "You still fear your safety. Am I to understand that you do not want to be the one to deliver such a punishment to an officer of Rohan?"

Ferhard looked away, unwilling to acknowledge his own insecurity. "Is there anyone else you wish to call upon to perform the task?" Eomer asked, looking at the men standing behind Ferhard. No one stepped forward.

"We carry no whips." Eomer said. "What would you have us use?"

A young man that was standing to the back of the group moved forward slowly. In his hand he held something that resembled a riding crop, though it was longer and thicker than those used in Rohan while training their horses. "Neither do we." The young man said softly as he reached Ferhard's side.

Eomer acknowledge the young man with a nod and without request, removed his tunic.

"How many?" He asked as he dropped the garment on the ground besides him. "Two dozen lashes." The young man said as he held out the cane.

Eomer slowly took the cane from the young man. He was surprised at the weight of the cane but he thoughtfully turned to Hama. Their eyes meeting for a moment before Hama nodded to Eomer, taking the cane from him.

Not waiting to wait for it all to be over with, Eomer unsheathed his sword and with one swift movement, planted it in the ground before him. He sank down on one knee and grabbed the handle of his sword with both hands to steady himself, bowing his head slightly.

Hama took a deep breath before he stepped into position behind Eomer and lifted the cane.

The crop cut a thin line across his shoulders when it made contact. A cold sensation ran through his body but it lasted only briefly, replaced almost instantly by a searing hot pain that spread across his whole back. He instinctively clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold the pain at bay.

The second stripe was laid just below the first. Eomer clenched his teeth against the force of the impact. On the third strike Eomer released a soft grown as the pain consumed him. His ears where buzzing and for a moment it felt like he was losing his balance. He quickly opened his eyes to balance himself.

Blood was slowly starting to seep through the purple lines on his shoulders.

Another angry welt. Another silent flinch.

Silent tears were threatening to make their way down Ezra's face. He could not bring himself to look up at Eomer, bearing the consequences of his actions. He was about to turn and leave when a comforting hand found its way to his shoulder. When Ezra looked up, he saw the man Eomer had assigned to be his new mentor and guide, only hours earlier.

"This is about more than just a boy." He said to him softly. "This is about the honor between men. The men of Rohan and Gondor."

...

Thank you for reading.

Please review – I love all the feedback from you guys. Thanx


End file.
